


All Mine.

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breeding, Demon Sex, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: “You just want to be bred like a whore, don’t you?”A whine escapes you this time, and you nod oh so eagerly.Kinktober 2020, Day 16: Knotting/Breeding.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Kudos: 98





	All Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got to Vergil. I love him so much, he's my comfort character in every sense of the word. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You feel so full, stuffed up to the brim with his essence and still more incoming as you lay there on his bed, a useless heap of a human trying to catch your breath and stop your body from shivering uselessly. It feels so good, to quench that thirst that had settled over you every time you two wrestle under his bedsheets. 

Vergil hisses, finally sated as he holds you closer to him, his body searing with heat and rut to match it. His eyes remain locked where you two meet, his swollen cock piercing you and leaving the both of you tied together. He could feel your every movement, every shift and every ache of your body like this, his cock still stirring inside you with an interest to match as he feels your walls quake around him. 

You two are a mess; cum leaks from your connection, both yours and his juices mixing in it’s own filthy concoction that brings delight to Vergil’s eyes. Trembling, you manage to buck your hips uselessly against him, feeling his knot penetrating you even more. Vergil grunts, trying to hold you steady, but the shaking of his own hands proves useless.

**“Easy.”** He warns, but you can feel the interest his cock has with every little motion of your hips against his, every little scratch of your nails on his hands, every little jostle of your body on his. Vergil can feel you squeeze around his swollen cock, and he moans. 

_ “Vergil, pleasee-” _

**“You just want to be bred like a whore, don’t you?”** A whine escapes you this time, and you nod oh so eagerly.  **“You want to be my little cumdump, don’t you? Filled with me over and over, you can’t seem to get enough.”** And truthfully, you feel as if it’s not enough. You want him to breed you, to knock you up, even if it’s close to impossible, but that’s what a fantasy is for, isn’t it? With blurry vision and tearful eyes, your body uselessly as his hips begin to move - not as much, but enough as to avoid his knot hurting the lot of you - and you tremble in pleasure. 

_ “Please, please, please--” _

**“Already begging, and we’ve only just begun.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp!


End file.
